


Please

by Skitstoevel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Coma, Comatose Sun, Deep Angst, Depression, Fanstory, Gore, Grief, Grownup!Ilima, Grownup!Sun, I'm not sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married!Sun/Ilima, Mild Gore, NSFW, Near Death, Sad, Slow Burn, Teacher!Ilima, Well not really, You wouldn't get this if you aren't in the poke_txt community on twitter, dark angst, dude seriously this entire thing was based off of a fight I had this is super angsty, hardcore angst, headcanons, lol, lol this doesn't actually happen, lolol, oh nooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitstoevel/pseuds/Skitstoevel
Summary: Ilima was out researching pokemon in the Poni Wilds, his students had suggested they learn about pokemon from other islands in Alola back at the trainer's school. It was a holiday break so he had enough time to look and wander around for new types and species that they hadn't already covered. The teacher had just rounded a corner when he heard a terrifyingly loud thumping noise, and a scream from his husband who was not far behind him. Now all he could do was wait, and hope Sun would wake up.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Lol here you go you angst beans >;^) If you aren't in the poke_txt community on twitter a lot of this might get confusing so just play along if you have no idea what's going on hehehe! Sun is in hos-pis care in this fic, meaning that he is at home and nurses come and go from his and Ilima's house to give him treatment. Also sorry if my grammar sucks, slavic and english grammar rules aren't very similar lololol

The Tauros' horn had gone straight through Sun's abdomen, taking a section of his small intestines with it; in turn causing severe blood loss and the doctors being forced to put the Champion into an induced coma. When the doctors and other authorities that come with calling an emergency hotline found the duo, it was a gruesome scene. The wild Tauros' horn had broken off inside of Sun with the recoil of using Take Down, the sharper end coated in drying blood and bits of internal flesh. The Tauros itself was nowhere to be found. Ilima was covered in blood, Sun's blood, crying and screaming at authorities to save his husband; shrieking and kicking with all of his might when they dragged him away from the broken man beneath him. Sun was obviously half dead. Not completely dead, but getting to the point of which it was nearly certain he was going to literally drown in his own bodily fluids if someone didn't help him within the next five minutes. Seeing Sun being airlifted to the nearest hospital was the last thing a devastated Ilima would see of his dear lover until four days later, when the doctors sent him home on hos-pis. Sun had gone through a life saving surgery, thanks to medicine made by bug and poison type pokemon. Now all He could do was wait, and wait, and wait.

_This is all my fault._

_If only I didn't drag Sun along with me on this trip he'd be fine._

Ilima sat staring at the un-moving body before him, save for the slow and stuttered breathing it made.

_No. Sun is not an it._

_But Sun isn't here right now, he's asleep. The body in front of you is just a vessel at the moment._

The teacher straightened up in his seat. He wouldn't be teaching the kids about new pokemon for a while, not until next school year. Emergency leave.

_Sun was going to be a guest speaker next week. He even had me help him with his speech on being the first Alolan champion._

The clock ticked noisily as each minute went by. Each. Agonizing. Minute.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

_I wonder how the pokemon are doing.._

He had sent all but his Wigglytuff and Sun's Primarina to stay with a more than willing Kukui for the time being, and they were currently playing outside with the kids in Iki town. Ilima was now in the kitchen, in the process of making himself a cup of coffee. This would be the eleventh he'd had of the day.

_He didn't have to save me_

The encounter with Tauros had only given Ilima a few small scratches, but that wasn't even caused by the pokemon. The bruises caused by landing on large rocks when Sun pushed him out of the way were the only source of any true physical pain he was experiencing.

_God it's all my fault..._

The mug in the teacher's hand had begun to shake.

_It's so fucking quiet. I can't stand this._

The ceramic mug shattered on the ground when Ilima collapsed, sobbing as he held himself up by the counter for standing support. Steaming coffee now flowing freely on the ground and had begun to burn his feet through his socks. He was used to Sun comforting him in times like this, but he was all alone. Alone in a silent house with a vessel of a husband that he nearly killed. Alone with no one to reassure him.

_It should have been me! It should have been fucking me!_

The clock ticked noisily as each minute went by.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

_Tick, tock._


	2. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The clock is noisy as ever....Ilima should probably get that fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

_Noise.....so much noise.._

In all actuality it was quite silent. Only the clock was making noise, and it was barely even audible. Ilima sat in a chair next to Sun's bed, the lines caused by his worry had sunk noticeably into his face. A thick haze of hopelessness and stagnancy lay heavy in the air. The light had seemed to have faded from the house ever since they brought Sun home on hos pis, the air became stale and thick. Not even Primarina could light up the room with her music.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

_Wigglytuff....Primarina....could you come here for a second?_

Knowing Ilima's mental state the two Pokemon were quite wary, not knowing what Ilima might do. They knew he'd never hit them, but they also knew when under this amount of pressure and stress he could become explosive.

_Girls. Here. Now._

They did as he said and the two cautiously came up to him, Wigglytuff looking worried at her trainer. He leaned forward to the pink fluff ball and she braced herself for something, anything, but was met with a tight hug. Wigglytuff had received hugs from her trainer before, that was not uncommon. But this hug was different. It was needy, distraught. It was a hug of desperation and loneliness.

_Primarina....please_

The fairy starter joined in the hug, clearly needing it too. Sun _was_ her trainer after all.

The hug broke apart as quickly and messily as it had started when the former captain abruptly stood and began to walk toward the clock on the wall.

_Shut UP!!!_

The normally calm and collected Ilima from a few minutes ago was gone as the man violently ripped the clock from it's place on the wall and whipped it into the hallway with an audible whooshing noise. The clock was almost literally shattered as it connected with a wall a good fifteen feet away. Cogs and bolts, the hands and face of the clock, as well as small unidentifiable pieces of machinery were sent in random directions all over; some debris even landing in the kitchen a good five feet away from where the clock had made impact with the wall. The two fairy Pokemon had retreated back into their pokeballs. Ilima honestly felt horrible about what happened in front of his practical children, but he was too depressed to care. He slumped back into the chair next to his comatose husband, finally at peace that there was no more noise.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

He forgot the one in the living room.


	3. All is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a child - a baby - who long since kicked off her blankets. Her skin is ashen and her mouth open in a perpetual yet silent scream. She isn’t old enough to roll over, to sit up, to climb. So she lies there kicking her fat legs against the footboard of the crib, eternally calling for her mother. For food. For flesh.”  
> ― Carrie Ryan, The Forest of Hands and Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to this song while writing this chapter of bleak depression, I recommend listening to it to get the full effect of the chapter. Don't worry, the chapter title is only the name of a song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_Qp6Kd-M14

The clocks are gone.

No more noise.

 _Thank the Tapus that it's silent_.

The house looks grey. Every room seems to have faded in color; even Ilima himself seems to have gone nearly monochrome. You can see the dust floating carelessly in the air when it passes through sunlit windows. If you look out those windows you'd see that the children stay away from the house. The grass has grown high and dark, sidewalk having been taken over with small growing weeds and nature's debris. Even the Pikipek have stopped singing near the broken home. If you pass a wave of utter sadness would wash over you, and once out of view it'd disappear.

_Didn't I already wear this shirt this week?_

_No, wait, I said that yesterday...when have I last changed?_

_I need to clean, that should fix everything_

_No Ilima you're smarter than that grow up. Mindlessly cleaning everything doesn't fix anything._

_But routine, I need my routine!_

_Fuck your routine, you don't need it right now crybaby._

_You're right._

The strawberry haired teacher could hear his bones creak and knee crack as he stood.

_How long have I been sitting here?_

He couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember anything.

The pokemon.

Where are the pokemon?

_Shit shit shit._

_Wait, they're at Kukui's. Even Wigglytuff and Primarina. They're all gone._

He remembered. A new achievement.

Ilima turned to walk to the kitchen, the beeping of Sun's heart monitor slowly reaching his ears. Suddenly, with no warning a wave of dizziness threw the man off of his feet. Static began to surge through his brain like a tsunami, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him gasping for air.

_When did I last eat?_

He felt searing warmth bubble up in his throat, it couldn't be food. He hadn't eaten food since.....when was it again?

He tasted bile.

He threw up onto the floor, bile and stomach acid dripping painfully from his mouth as he heaved; hunched over and crying. How could he be this stupid and forget to eat?

 _Three days_.

It had been three days since he had last eaten, and a full day since he had gotten a drink. He'd been too focused on Sun's vegetable ass to even remember to preform a simple human function. Standing must have shocked his system, he probably had been sitting in the same position for more than half a day now.

_Fuck fuck fuck this is disgusting clean yourself up!_

But he didn't. He just lied there on the floor next to his own mess of bodily fluids, doing nothing. The smell was horrible, it burned his nostrils but he didn't care.

He only wanted Sun to

_Wake up....please just wake up....._

He passed out hearing only the sound of static and the heart monitor across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more of me you can follow my Ilima account on twitter @ilima_txt , my personal twitter @ViagraPancakes , or hmu on tumblr @backwards-bookthief . IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE, NSFW, OR GURO DO NOT FOLLOW MY TUMBLR!!!!!


	4. Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief – But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love.”
> 
> –Hilary Stanton Zunin

Ilima had bought a rubix cube.

 

It helped him stay focused and occupied for a good day and a half, before he had gotten too frustrated with it and slammed it onto the dining room table. Now he was just lying on the floor, holding the broken, colorful block in his hand.

 

_Oh....the stickers are faded?_

 

Everything that entered that house became faded.

 

Breathe in

 

Breathe out

 

Breathe in

 

Breathe out

 

_Bandages bandages bandages_

 

Time to change the bandages on the body in the other room

 

The body

 

His body

 

Sun

 

_No. The more you think about him the sadder you'll get, just look at how desperate you are right now!!...._

 

_....._

 

_Remember that one time, when we first started dating...Sun was so awkward and wanted to go help you paint fences as a date?_

 

_Shit here come the water works._

 

Tears streamed down the sides of Ilima's face, pooling onto the floor next to and underneath him. They even dripped a little into the shells of his ears, he didn't mind though. He was laughing a bit through the tears at that nostalgic thought.

 

_Or the time that he let Primarina out into your room and Wigglytuff accidentally scared her and she sprayed water everywhere??_

 

He was laughing full force now while talking to himself, the tears still streaming down his face. The rubix cube he once held was now on the floor next to him. His hand rested on his chest, the other wiping away tears.

 

_How about the time he hid in one of the moving boxes at his house and scared Smeargle half to death? That was funny!_

 

The strawberry man's smile began to fade.

 

_The time he forgot about you on Valentine's day....._

 

_The time that he nearly died getting circled by sharpedo...._

 

_The time he ran away after getting into a fight with you when he was seventeen......you were so worried...._

 

He started to sob, waterfalls of sorrow running down his face like the endless onslaught of rain in Po Town.

 

_When he came back two days later he found you having hardly eaten, eyes slick and puffy...not even believing it was him in your doorway.....he gave you the best night of your life after that._

 

_The night he proposed._

 

That's when Ilima lost it. He started to wail, sadness taking over him full force once again. Curling into the fetal position he bawled into his own knees. Crying for his one and only to wake up. Please, please for the love of all the Tapus please just let this be some sort of nightmare. Is this just the gods picking on him? Is Darkrai playing some elaborate joke and throwing Ilima into an endless nightmare?

 

_Why me?! Why Sun?! Is this what the Gods want??! What did I do to deserve this??! What did **Sun** do to deserve this?!?!_

 

The teacher was pulling at his own hair in anger when a sudden realization hit him.

 

_The bandages._

 

_I need to change the bandages._

 

_Or Sun could get a fatal infection._

 

Forgetting his tantrum he rushed to the room where the vacant body of Sun lay, and began to hum as he tended to his broken lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more of me you can follow my Ilima account on twitter @ilima_txt , my personal twitter @ViagraPancakes , or hmu on tumblr @backwards-bookthief . IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE, NSFW, OR GURO DO NOT FOLLOW MY TUMBLR!!!!!


	5. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no to-morrow. To forget time, to forget life, to be at peace."
> 
> —Oscar Wilde, The Canterville Ghost

It's been two months.

 

Two grueling months.

 

Ilima hadn't been outside in weeks. The fact that he was still getting dressed in the morning showed how emotionally and mentally withdrawn the former captain actually was.

 

The doctors almost gave up on Sun, if it weren't for the incredible amount of money Ilima and his family had they most likely would've.

 

Ilima had slowly begun to hate the doctors, nurses, and even kids that came by the house to check up or just say hello.

 

The lights in the pastel man's eyes were now gone, a dull grey shine the only sense of life in them.

 

Ilima was only in his early thirties, but he looked much older. He looked tired. He was tired.

 

_What if he never fully wakes up..?_

 

The teacher slapped himself. Hard.

 

_The doctors said that his internal organs are i stable condition. Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up and everything will be back to the way it was._

 

The doctor said that three weeks ago. The pastel man knew that nothing would be normal after this. Physical therapy, tons and tons of physical therapy. Doctor check-ups regularly. Damn it Sun learning how to fucking _walk_ again. Everything would be different, and he was hellbent on not believing it.

 

Ilima walked hastily over to Sun's body's room, as if there were actual purpose and reason for him to be moving at that pace. Ilima changed the body's bedpan, and washed it the way he did every day; and placed a small kiss it's cheek.

 

_Please, wake up soon._

 

He turned and walked languidly into the kitchen, beginning to wash this morning's dishes and humming a song he used to hear a lot as a kid.

 

Sun's finger twitching went unnoticed.


	6. Pure Imaginatioin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is life? A madness.  
> What is life? An illusion; a shadow; a story.   
> And the greatest good is little enough; for all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams."
> 
> \- Pedro Calderon de la Barca

At last, Sun was awake.

 

After many agonizing months of listening to the endless beeping of different monitors attached to the confusing jumble of IVs and feeding tubes--

 

_~~One tube even went up Sun's nose; it was yellow and grossed Ilima out to no end no matter how many thousands of times he looked at it.~~ _

 

\--they were together again. It brought joy and happiness to Ilima's faded world.

 

Sun was even able to come to school to give that presentation on the pokemon he and Ilima had researched all that while ago, along with what is was like being one of the longest reigning champions of a region in world history; let alone being the first champion of an entire region.

 

Everything was as it should.

 

No more doctors, no more tubes, no more beeping, no more loneliness.

 

 _"Dear,"_ Sun called from the other room,  _"we still need to pack for that trip to Kanto we were going to take before my accident! Come here and help me choose some shirts to bring along!"_

 

 _"If I see those ugly 'Alolan' button up shirts with all the Exeggutor and Toucannon all over them I will personally leave you at the ferry port!"_ The teacher laughed brightly down the hall. He tapped his way into he and Sun's room and was greeted with a chaste peck on the lips.

 

_"I have a surprise for you, dream boat"_

 

_"Sweetheart you know I'm not fond of surprises, I like knowing what's going to happen; you know that! And put those ugly tourist shirts away!"_

 

The champion couldn't help but laugh at the other's remark, softly taking his husband's hands into his own "I _know I know, but seriously it's like totally awesome; you just gotta close your eyes"_

 

_"How about you cover them for me? I'm not just going to waltz right into a surprise ya'know."_

 

 _"Fiiine~"_ Sun agreed with a smile, slowly pacing behind the other and placing his hands gently over the teacher's face. Underneath his husband's sweet, pokebean smelling hands, he closed his eyes; just for extra measure.

 

**_"Boo"_ **

 

Ilima's eyes jolted open when the forceful yet quiet 'boo' blew into his ears. He was no longer in he and Sun's room--or...he was..? The room was cold; the warm embrace of a body behind him was gone, leaving a frighteningly cold chill down his back. The light and colors around him seemed faded and grey, the curtains drawn so only a small beam of dull light shown in; landing directly on the bed in front of him. The first thing he saw was tubes. Lots and lots of tubes. They were all disconnected and leaking questionable fluids all over the monochrome bed in a messy concoction that smelled of formaldehyde and ammonia. The scent was sharp enough for the pastel man to even taste it on his tongue, gagging a little when he did. When he called out his lover's name all he got in response was the echo of something dripping onto the wooden floor he stood on.

 

Panic began to set in. This was the worst surprise he'd ever gotten. Tears began threatening to fall; his body trembled in fear and anger; his heart rate skyrocketed as he began breathing much too quickly. Ilima spun around, as if Sun here actually there behind him and not nowhere to be seen. The bedroom door behind him--if this even was his bedroom anymore--seemed miles upon miles away. Ilima started out towards the door slowly, soon turning into walking; then into running; then finally into full out sprinting. The door wasn't changing size, Ilima not knowing if it was getting closer, farther away, or if he was even moving at all. Frustration set in and he let out a noise to show it. His eyes shot open wide when he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see who it was; only to find himself in the Poni wilds.

 

_"Ilima!! Babe, over here!!"_

 

 _"S-sun...Elios!!"_ The teacher shouted; running over to his husband only to crash into his arms, tears running down his face.

 

_"Woah woah dream boat what's wrong, I told you that I wouldn't be far from Hapu's....why did something happen? You were sound asleep when I left...and you usually never call me by my actual **name** unless something really bad has happened.."_

 

 _"I was...you were..."_ Ilima noted the confusion and worry on his lover's face and let out a deep sigh.  _"I guess it was just a nightmare..."_ He mumbled into Sun's chest, feeling warm and strong arms hold him in warm embrace.

 

_"Oh Ilima..."_

 

_"Hm..? What is it?"_

 

_"...I need you to wake up."_

 

_"W-what...? Sun I **am** awake..."_

 

_"I need you to wake up"_

 

_"Sun...stop it...you're scaring me"_

 

_"Wake up"_

 

_"Sun!!! Stop it!!"_

 

**_"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP"_ **

 

 _"ELIOS FUCKING STOP!!!"_ Ilima pushed away in horror, only to scream and nearly pass out in shock. Sun's torso had a bloody and crusted horn straight through it; puss, blood, and intestines falling to the ground underneath it. His eyes were rolled up far into his head, tears flooding out of their bright red corners. Snot and blood caked the area under his nostrils while vomit and saliva dried and cracked around his gaping mouth. The rancid smell of bile and stomach acid mixed with blood stung the teachers eyes and nose as he staggered backwards. The monster of a man reached out an unnaturally bent and twisted arm and groaned, shuffling forward and causing more bits of innards to fall onto the ground below him. Ilima felt something warm begin to pool in his groin and his legs gave out, his stomach threatening to force out it's contents.

 

**_"Please wake up"_ **

 

Ilima jolted out of his chair screaming bloody murder as he woke from his dream. Tears and snot streamed down his face as he grabbed the nearest bucket--which happened to be a trashcan near Sun's bed--and expelled the bits of food and bile that sat in his stomach. He lay sat there on the floor sobbing until he heard a small groan from above him; only to jolt up and meet a pair of sleep ridden and wide eyes.

 

_"Where.....where am I?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @skitstoevel . If you don't like gore, nsfw, guro, or things of dark nature please do not follow me.


End file.
